


Warmth

by LordTakuro



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, HibiMiku makes me soft, Husbikki and her Wife, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTakuro/pseuds/LordTakuro
Summary: Hibiki and Miku share a relaxing study session in their room.





	Warmth

**“_Mikuuuuuu_...I’m _tiiiired_…”**

The pale light of the moon casts a gentle white glow through the window of a cozy dorm room in Lydian Academy. A soft lamp light illuminates the inside of the room in a warm yellow, dissipating the glow of the outside. A large bunk bed rests atop the raised platform near the front of the room with a long white table centering the lower platform. Books are strewn about on the table as a young girl lies slumped over at the table. 

**“Can we take a break? I can’t take much more.”**

Across from her, the other girl sighs and shakes her head. Her shoulder-length black hair sways as she moves her head and a white ribbon tied to the back bobs from side to side. Looking unamused with her friend’s complaints, Miku points at the page underneath her friend’s chin. The bottom half of the worksheet is completely devoid of any writing, aside from the questions printed on the page.

**“Hi-bi-ki, you’re not even halfway done yet. You have to keep going.”**

Hibiki lifts her head from the table before dropping herself backwards with her arms spread out to the side. Locks of blonde hair fly into disarray with her descent to the soft, carpeted floor. Letting out a loud exhausted sigh, she thrashes about on the floor.

**“It’s too haaaard...You know I’m not good at maaaaath…”**

Shaking her head once more, Miku stands up from her seat and walks around the table, bringing the small cushion she used as a seat with her. Hibiki’s whining stopped as her dark orange eyes follow Miku. Stepping up next to Hibiki, she sets the purple cushion down next to Hibiki and sits down next to her friend. She ushers Hibiki up to the table once more.

**“Come on, get up, we’ll do it together.”**

Hibiki sluggishly drags herself up from her rest as Miku urges her back to her work. Hibiki starts to aggressively squint at the page, almost as if the answer would jump out at her if she looked hard enough. Referencing her own page, Miku starts to guide Hibiki in her study.

**“Okay, add this here...and this you have to multiply here...Make sure you factor this in before that one…”**

As Miku through the different parts of the many equations on the page, Hibiki hurriedly follows Miku’s lead as she tries to keep up with her friend’s precise instruction.

**“And this should go like that...and there…”**

After a few minutes of fevered instruction and rushed writing in response, the page is fully filled out. Proud of her finished work, Hibiki quickly tosses the pencil onto the table and drops back to the floor once more with an excited cheer.

**“Done! Ahhh...the floor is so comfy…I could take a nap right here...”**

Miku lets out a soft chuckle as she watches her friend’s quick shift in attitude. She softly smiles at Hibiki, now curled up on the floor next to her, as she notices another unfilled page on the table.

**“Ah, Hibiki! You still have homework for Japanese to finish!”**

Lazily, Hibiki groans at the idea of more work, rolling over towards Miku.

**“We can do that later...It’s naptime now…”**

Hibiki’s each word seems to drag more than the last as she slowly starts to drift off into sleep. With her left hand, Hibiki softly taps the ground next to her, beckoning Miku to join her on the floor. Miku pouts at her precious friend’s lazy demeanor.

**“Geez, Hibiki...You could have at least gotten onto the bed…”**

Miku picks up her cushion and sets it down near Hibiki’s head as a make-shift pillow. She slides the small yellow cushion out from under Hibiki’s legs and picks up Hibiki’s head, placing the pillow underneath Hibiki’s head. As Miku lies down next to Hibiki and turns her back to the blonde-haired girl, she feels an arm wrap around her torso and clutch her tightly.

_“Ah...Well, I guess this isn’t so bad sometimes…”_

Miku slowly closes her eyes as she starts to drift off to sleep. She gently nuzzles herself close to Hibiki, surrendering herself to the soft embrace of Hibiki’s gentle hands. A single thought crosses her mind before she loses herself to sleep.

_“She’s so...warm…”_

** _~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Writing "My Sunshine" yesterday made me really want to write some soft HibiMiku content and so I did just that. I just started a Symphogear rewatch I've been planning for when XV ends and seeing my two precious children in the first episode made me want to write.


End file.
